This invention relates to an improved baby pacifier. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved baby pacifier which includes a fillable reuseable nipple, a ring handle, and a cover, which locks into place with a tilt, snap and twist motion.
It is known to provide a pacifier which includes a main body portion whose inner surface forms a cavity and whose outer surface includes conventional screw threads. It is also known for this pacifier to include a non-refillable jelly filled nipple with an open flanged end which extends through the cavity and whose open-end flange is secured by a plug within an opening in an end wall formed on one end by the inner surface of the main body. The plug includes a shaft with a truncated spherical nub at one end and a flange at the other end. The nub extends through the flange of the nipple and secures it against the end wall of the main body. The flange of the plug rests on a ledge formed by the inner surface of the main body near the opposite end of the cavity. The pacifier further includes a cover which is open on one end and has conventional screw threads on the interior surface of the open end and which is adapted to be screwed onto the exterior of one end of the main body to serve as a cover and to be screwed onto the other end of the main body to serve as a handle for the pacifier. The main body further includes an annular skirt which extends outwardly from a central region of the exterior surface. It is known to provide anti-choking holes through the skirt to provide for passage of air in the event that the skirt becomes lodged in a child's air passage. The skirt extends out an equal distance about the circumference of the main body and is curved in a direction away from the end of the main body through which the nipple protrudes.
The above-described pacifier is not reuseable after the fluid has been extracted from the nipple. Further, the conventional screw type attachment of the handle to the main body allows the handle to be easily removed by the child and thereby increases the possibility of the child swallowing the pacifier or the handle. In addition, the chance of the pacifier being swallowed by the child is increased by the shield extending equidistantly about the circumference of the main body and curving away from the child's mouth when the pacifier is in use.